Cupcakes
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: I gonna guess almost everyone her has read the fanfiction Cupcakes. If you haven't, you should. Anyway, Mabel killing people, blah blah blah. You get the picture. Just saying, the original fic was by another person and I just wanted to make a gravity Falls version. So yea. Here we go, I guess. T for gore and then more gore.
1. Is it a monster hunt?

The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everyone in Gravity Falls was having a fairly good day. The town was bustling and crowded as busy people filled the streets. Everyone seemed to have some important place to be. Everyone except Dipper Pines who was silently sitting under a tree, reading the number 3 book.

"Hmmm...Floating eyeballs...That certainly seems interesting!" he exclaimed as he studied a page filled with facts about the strange eyes. Suddenly, Dipper remembered Mabel asking him to help her do something fun. But with Mabel, anything was possible. Dipper checked his watch and jumped up in surprise. He was already ten minutes late and it would take another ten minutes before he got back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper was so intrigued by the number 3 book he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the Mystery Shack but instead search for the floating eyeballs of Gravity Falls. No. Dipper knew Mabel well enough to know she would be very disappointed if he never arrived. With a sigh, Dipper rose to his feet and sprinted all the way home and was panting by the time he shoved open the door. Immediately Mabel was in front of Dipper, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Dipper! You're finally here! I've been waiting, like, all day for you to get here!" Mabel smiled.

"Aww, Mabel, I'm sorry I was late. I got caught up in reading about floating eyeballs." Dipper apologized.

"That's fine. I mean, you're her now so we can still have tons of fun!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper laughed uncomfortably. Mabel always had a way of making things bad things good but now she just seemed wild with enthusiasm. I almost scared Dipper. Almost. Dipper decided that it was just Mabel having some awesome plans. And Dipper was certainly looking forward to that.

"Ya ready to get started with our awesome activity, Dipper?" Mabel asked, slightly tilting her head in a questioning gaze. "I got everything ready!"

Dipper nodded. "Of course! Whad you plan Mabel? A monster hunt? Because I really want to search for those floating eyeballs-"

"We're gonna make cupcakes!" Mabel yelled.

"Uhhh, baking. I'm not that great with a stove, Mabel, you know that." Dipper mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"No, don't worry, I'm gonna be doing most of the work really. I just need you to give me the ingredients." Mabel said.

Not wanting to disappoint his twin sister, Dipper nodded. "Alright. So what do I need to get you first?"

"That's the spirit, Dip! For now though, why don't you just relax and eat this." Mabel handed Dipper a cupcake.

Puzzled, Dipper looked up at Mabel in confusion. " Wait, didn't you want me to help you bake?"

"Oh, don't worry, you will be. I just made this batch while you were late!"

"So...taste testing?"

"I guess so." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper took a bite of the cupcake and swallowed. It tasted pretty good.

"Why don't you take a nap now?" Mabel asked.

"But-"Dipper started but collapsed on the floor. He groaned and then was silent.


	2. Please don't do it Mabel!

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark room. His wrists and Ankles hurt and he suddenly realized they were held down by a dark leather strap. Dipper began to panic and struggled but couldn't move at all. Braces held his chest a limbs to a metal rack. Dipper writhed a bit more before Mabel walked into Dipper's view.

"Finally, you're awake!" Mabel chuckled.

Dipper's eyes widened. "Mabel? What are you doing here? Why can't I move? Please help me!"

"Duh! You can't move cause you're tied down. And aren't you comfortable like that?" Mabel asked, dumbfounded.

"Mabel, this isn't anytime for games! Let me go!" Dipper began to feel anger. "I thought you wanted to make cupcakes! Why'd you knock me out and tie me to a board?"

"Trust me Dipper! You're helping. A lot. See, I ran out of the special ingredient. And I need it from you."

"So you want me to get it? I can do that. Just untie me and I'll get right to it."

"I already got it Dipper! C'mon, stay with me. You're the special ingredient." Mabel laughed.

Dipper went cold and began to sweat. He began to breath heavily and went back into a panic, trying to escape the straps holding him down. But then, realization hit Dipper like a bullet. He began to laugh hysterically, more for the fact that his life wasn't on the line then the fact that Mabel was obviously playing a joke on him. "Whoa, that was a good one. Ya really got me there, huh, Mabel? I just can't believe you would work this hard the play a prank on me!"

Mabel's eyes became confused and she began to laugh as well. "Umm, thanks. But, this isn't a prank."

Dipper's eyes became cornered. "Ok, Mabel. It's not that funny anymore. Can you let me go now? I'm gonna have marks on my wrists and Ankles for a week. These straps are tight!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Mabel grabbed a cloth that was on top of a cart and pulled it off, revealing a collection of sharp tools and a medical bag. Dipper swallowed. Mabel laughed. Dipper started to hyperventilate.

"Mabel! I'm you're twin brother! You can't really want to kill me!" Dipper said in his panic.

Mabel sighed. "Yes, I know. But that's why I'm happy you got here. We get to be together the last moments of your life."

Desperately, Dipper tried to think of someway to get the girl to free him. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone! Just please let me go!" Dipper begged and started struggling to get out of the straps more then he had been before.

"I can't take that chance. You might just slip with out even meaning to." Mabel said with a small shrug.

Tears began to stream out of Dipper's eyes. "People will find out anyway! I'm pretty well known here! My disappearance will become noticed! And then they'll find out that you...finished me."

"No one will find out. How long do you think I've been doing this?" Mabel flicked a switch on the wall giving the dark room light and revealing skins of random people...and people Dipper knew. Dried entrails hung form the ceiling like streamers. Painted sculls of numerous sizes decorated the old dusty walls. Organs covered in pastels and filled with helium were tied to the back of chairs which were made of...bones and skin from past lives. The tables were made of the same morbid resources. One the table nearest to him, Dipper noticed the centerpiece was four heads, their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. To Dipper's dismay, the heads were Gideon, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda's heads. A banner made from six skins hung from the rafters saying "Sev'ral Times" written in blood. Dipper realized that the skins were probably those of Mabel's favorite boy band. Mabel walked out of the room and when she returned she was wearing a body like a costume.

"Guess who I am!" Mabel said in excitement. When Dipper didn't respond, Mabel sighed and answered her own question. "I'm one of Pacifica's cronies! I'm still deciding what's going to become of you, but I'll probably use your organs for the cupcakes, your bones for decoration, and make the rest of you into a costume. Dipper gaped at her and struggled a bit more but exhaustion forced him to stop. He panted loudly and tears continued to fall from his eyes. "You're special, you know that? That's why you get the honor to become a costume. This girl didn't earn such honor but she was my first kill and mostly an experiment." Mabel noticed Dippers tears and his frown.

"Don't be sad, Dip. Here, I got you a friend." Mabel walked away and then returned with a stuffed pig. Waddles. I killed him right before you came here." she said.

"Get away from me you...YOU MONSTER!" Dipper yelled.

Mabel sighed. "It's ok Dip. I can understand you're anger and confusion. It must be hard knowing that you're time has come, and painfully as well. I won't make this any harder on you then I did to anybody else. At lease you're not cursing you're head off like Pacifica did. Ok, that's enough. Time to begin. Mabel place her once precious pet down and grabbed a scalpel in her left hand. "That birthmark of yours really is something special." she pushed the hair on Dipper's head away and made a circular cut around Dipper's birthmark. He cried out in pain but Mabel just ignored his desperate struggle to get away. Mabel then place the scalpel down and went for the cutting knife. Dipper bit his lip as Mabel sliced the skin off his forehead causing blood to spill rapidly from the wound. Dipper sobbed as Mabel happily showed Dipper the birthmark. "It will all soon be over Dipper." Mabel said in a motherly voice but Dipper could see the wild raging look in her eyes, those of a killers.

"Now I need a hand with this Dip, ok?" With that Mabel slammed the blade down on Dipper's arm and a unbelievable course of pain shot through the boy. He screamed in agony and writhed but Mabel just laughed and did it again. In stead of getting Dipper's arm, the knife slammed into his chest and more pin surged through him. "Stop moving Dip, I'm not ready to start with you're chest!" Blood splattered all over her before she realized she was getting nowhere, the knife could not cut bone. Mabel tossed the sharp knife over her shoulder while Dipper continued to scream and cry in agony. Dipper was able to hear the metal box open and then close. "I need a sharper knife." Mabel grunted. "or a saw!"

Dipper swallowed again. "PLEASE!" he cried out. "JUST STOP!"

"No can do. Say Dip, have any idea why it's called a hack saw? It doesn't hack, only knives do. This is a saw. I just don't get it. You're the smart one here Dipper, help me!" Dipper's sobbing only became louder.

Mabel pressed the tool over Dippers mangled arm and started to saw back and fourth, back and fourth. "Hey Dipper! Think fast!" Mabel screamed in Dipper's ear. With that, she grabbed Dippers hand and pulled the arm off it's socket. Dipper screamed louder than before and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

Dipper awoke and gasped for breath. The pain returned and he began to cry again. Dipper tasted a horrible, bitter taste in his mouth which was slowly dripping out and realized it was blood.

"I'm sorry Dip. I forgot how weak you were. I should've been more careful with the removal of your arm. Groggy and defeated Dipper turned to look at his left arm finding nothing but a bloody mess. He gasped and felt another tear fall down his cheeks which had grown pale from blood loss. Dipper was surprised he wasn't dead yet. So much blood, gone and yet he was still able to breath. There was no hope for him now and he knew it. Death was going to take him and his body would become Mabel's toy. He noticed Mabel stuff something red into her mouth and smile, licking her lips. "What? Oh this?" she showed Dipper a piece of flesh and Dipper felt as if he would throw up. "While you were asleep I got sorta hungry and you look so tasty I just had to try some of you early, you understand? Do you wanna try some? " Dipper tried to look away but mabel grabbed his face and stuffed the meat from Dipper's arm into his mouth. Gagging, Dipper spit it up and finally he puked.

"Ewww! You could have said you didn't want to eat it. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. You've eaten my cupcakes." Dipper twitched a little and threw up again. "Jeez, what's your deal? Are you sick?" Mabel turned to a small can on the cart. Removing the lid revealed red-hot coals. An on top of those hot coals? Large nails. Dipper struggled a bit more but the pain was unbearable and he gave up. Mabel grabbed tongs and picked up a nail. She carefully positioned it above the straps on Dipper's ankle. Holding a hammer, Mabel slammed it down on the nail, shoving it into Dipper's leg. he howled and struggled to et away as the burning nail was forced into his leg. Mabel tried to line up another nail but Dipper's thrashing made it impossible. Frustrated, Mabel slammed the hammer down wildly. Dipper screamed.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"


	3. Every Dipper has and end

Mabel simply rolled her eyes. She placed the hammer and tongs back onto the cart, and turned back to her broken brother. She though for a minute of what to do next and suddenly had a spark of inspiration. Smiling, Mabel rotated the rack so Dipper was facing the ceiling. Moving to Dipper's legs, she took both his shoes off. next, she drove a hot spike of metal into the top of Dipper's foot. He feebly screamed. She took another one and shoved it into Dipper's other foot. She tied a copper wire around the metal pieces. Then she tied some into the terminals. She winked at Dipper who barely acknowledged her. Then she flipped the switch. Dipper twitched rapidly and his eyes widened. Electric coursed through his body and he let out a pained scream, unlike anything Mabel had ever heard. Dipper's eyes rolled into his head as his body convulsed. After eight minutes, Mabel turned off the switch. Dipper's eyes returned to normal but they were barely open and he stared blankly ahead. Smoke rose form Dipper's burnt flesh and drool dripped from his mouth. Mabel rotated Dipper back to his original possession. Mabel realized that Dipper was slowly losing consciousness.

"WAKE UP DIPPER!" Mabel shook her brother and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Dipper asked groggily.

"You just got burnt to a crisp, Dippy." Mabel said with a smile. "No more worries though. It will all be over before you know it. You see this needle? It will make you feel no more pain." She pushed her arm underneath Dippers back and sunk the sharp needle into his spine. Before long, Dipper felt no pain at all below his ribcage.

"Mabel?" Dipper managed.

"Hmmm?" Mabel asked.

"I wanna go upstairs. I just wanna end this right now..."

"Yea, I could understand that. Sometimes, I would also give up, just say 'I'm done with this mess' but ya can't. You got take what ever's coming to you."

Dipper just sobbed, as Mabel approached him with a sharp scalpel. She jabbed the sharp object into his lower stomach and sliced up so the knife was right below his ribcage. Then she made two lines facing the opposite direction on the bottom and top of the long gash.

"Looks like I got my 'I' on you, huh Dipper?" She slowly ripped open Dippers stomach, causing Dipper to gasp and cry louder. Mabel decided it would be a good time to start making jokes out of the deadly scene. Dipper was barely aware what was going on anymore though. So as his twin sister gutted him, Dipper's eyes slowly faded of all color. He was still alive, but barely.

"Aww! Don't go yet Dipper." she happily pulled out more of Dipper's organs, pausing with each removal. "I know I can be a real pancreas," Mabel said ripping out Dipper's pancreas, "but I'm just kidney with you!" she said as she found Dipper's kidneys. "Ya really need to learn to liver it up, Dipstick." She lunged for Dipper's liver and dragged it out of his stomach with a laugh. "Man, these jokes are getting worse, ya gotta have quite a stomach for 'em! Look Dip, bagpipes!" Mabel dragged out Dipper's stomach and esophagus and began to pretend to play them like bagpipes. Dipper was unconscious though and his eyes had closed. Mabel frowned and placed all of Dipper's organs in a basket. She grabbed the needle again and stuck it higher on Dipper's spine. He looked around, dazed.

"Dipper, I'm pretty disappointed. I thought you'd have lived just a little bit longer. Guess I was wrong. It's my fault, I guess; I went to quick with you, should've taken a bit more time to spend with you. Too bad, I guess. I'm gonna miss you bro. Bye!" Mabel sunk a blade into Dipper's throat and he stared at her with pure hatred before his whole body went limp and he stared blankly ahead.

Mabel had done a fairly good job. She decided that instead of making a costume out of her brother, she'd make a sweater. After all, that was her greatest talent. She got a needle and thread and began on her twins broken body.


	4. Epilogue

Dipper sprang up in his bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. Gasping for breath, he felt his left arm, expecting to find nothing there. Instead he felt his skin, soft and undamaged. He felt his forehead and sighed with relief when there was no blood on his hand. He turned towards Mabel's bed and saw her body under the covers. Waddles was laying besides her, snorting in his sleep. But the sight of the girl sent Dipper on end he backed into the wall and hit it hard causing a loud bang. Mabel looked up and turned to Dipper. Seeing the fear on his face she tied to look comforting.

"Dipper, are you alright?" Mabel asked. Dipper tried to nod but felt as if he couldn't move. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Dipper finally nodded and she walked over to Dipper and sat besides him, cause Dipper to shake even more.

"Are you...afraid of me?" Mabel asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Dipper shook his head. "Then what happened."

"I got...murdered...slowly and painfully...and I felt all the pain to the point where I was sure it was reality."

Mabel sighed. "The murderer was me, huh?"

Trembling, Dipper nodded. "I'm sorry." Mabel hugged him.

"It's alright. You can't help having a bad dream. I have an idea. How about tomorrow at three you and I do something together, just the two of us and it'll be a surprise for you." Mabel asked.


End file.
